With advancements in technology, individuals are able to personalize a multitude of personal devices. Regarding smart phones, for example, users can program their phone to have specified ringtones, voicemail features, and visual presentations.
As another example of personalization, modern automobiles have a wide variety of features that can be personalized to the user. For instance, a driver can establish preferred seat-position settings, which can be effectuated by the press of a seat-settings button usually found on an outside of the seat cushion. Some vehicles further allow users to establish two seat-position settings, such as a setting for a first person commonly driving the vehicle and one for a second person who also drives the vehicle.